


Lucifer forgiveness

by horus1251



Series: Lucifer prince of heaven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season 11 and 13, What if god didn't abandon lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: Lucifer talks to god





	Lucifer forgiveness

Dean what about earth 

God what about earth 

Dean what if we need you 

God earth will be fine it has you 

Amara dean you gave me what I needed most I want to do the same 

God and amara merge than disappear dean looks on

God knowing that Lucifer will think he abandon him puts a message in heaven where only he can read plus power boost than with his power to know everything heal his grace 

Lucifer hail to the king 

Sir one of his new subjects says

Lucifer yes Ambriel

Ambriel is a weapons room

Lucifer really all smiles take me too it

walking down the corridors

enter a room

Ambriel here

a room full of weapons appear

Lucifer smiles but looks in front of him what that

Ambriel i don't know it just appear two three earth years ago 

Lucifer what 

Ambriel just turn white at that spot as god was leaving 

Lucifer reads the message poeg oli ei valeta ega ei ma taha, mida ma ütlesin, et ma tean, sa ei usu mind, nii et ma ümardatakse viisteist käed ja nad meie sinu pluss oma armu täis ja kogu võimu suurendada pluss viis ma tean sa arvatavasti ikka ei nii ma Peatumine aja ja toob sulle liiga mulle or 

son i was not lying nor did i not mean what i said i know you won't believe me so i rounded up fifteen hands and they our yours plus a way for your grace to return full and full power plus a boost i know you more than likely still don't so i will be stopping time and bringing you too me

light flashes around them and time stops 

Lucifer looks around and sees it is true so he looks back toward the walk and gets teleport to god

God looks up son

Lucifer father 

Lucifer you use me 

God no son i left not to abandon you but to fix my realtionship with my sister i thought we were good

Lucifer really you aspect me to believe that 

God no wish is why i created this place to spend the next billion years just me and you 

Lucifer ignores god for the first million years but get tired of it starts playing with the games in this world 

after five hundred million years of seeing that god won't just leave he agrees to speak to him 

Lucifer you left me father again 

God i am sorry i thought that we were okay truly  

Lucifer wow 

God i know i am not the best father 

Lucifer snorts 

God here let me start by restoring your grace he clicks his teeth and light shines from Lucifer 

Lucifer feels his grace back at full power 

they spend hundred million years just talking than playing and creating together for  two hundred million 

God decides to bind the sun to him and increase his power by a lot 

lucifer now at 65% god power smiles a real smile 

hundred million years of training and learning he starts

there is only hundred million years left and i wish that i was able to completely return with you but well i want to prove to you i meant it so i make you king of the angels and a prince of heaven

Lucifer what father 

God says lead them and protect them but i have too ask do you really hate all humans 

Lucifer There are some i like but like maybe ten

God fair what if you could upgrade them

Lucifer what do you mean

God well ever watch marvel

Lucifer no

God here and lucifer watch and read ever bit of marvel 

Lucifer wow 

God i know what if you could make superpowers real and give them too humans 

Lucifer they would be more worth it 

God so do it 

Lucifer done 

GOd the winchesters 

Lucifer stops smiling what about them 

God they are protected by my sister 

Lucifer what 

God her cage she destroy it and now i will yours 

Lucifer thank you 

god Dean and sam are immortal so give them powers 

Lucifer what but i don't want too 

God wait make where dean can't resist my sister 

Lucifer why would i do that

God dean cares about free will the most so punish him by taking it away

Lucifer smiles and sam 

God sam well bind him to you 

Lucifer what do you mean 

GOd sam is immortal so make yourself same immortal and make it so if you died he dies but not the other way around and his powers yours oh make it demonic as well 

Lucifer big smiles 

God your son thinks of cas as a dad so show that you are willing to make a effort 

Lucifer done 

God billion years has pass here go back too your time with those gifts i gave you 

Lucifer light flashes 

Lucifer steps back into that stop and time restarts 

Ambriel what

Lucifer doesn't matter tell them i am ready too gave the angels back there wings and bring them back

Ambriel done

Lucifer with the gather angels waves his hand and there wings are heal then he brings back the rest of the family save the archangels

The angels in awe

Lucifer that is with only half of my power imagine how powerful i really am

the angels awe turn too fear

Lucifer walks back to the throne and sits prepare for battle   


End file.
